Naked Soul
by Moonshine-lovers-88
Summary: After days of torture, Beth escapes from her abusive captors. Now naked and defenseless, she is finally able to see what she's made of. She's not weak, nor is she a quitter - she's strong, and she made it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I am so sorry for not updating all this time. I just got married and moved to NY, so I hadn't had much time to do anything. However, I found some free time the other day to start writing again.**

 **My Husband is a huge Naked and Afraid fan, and I got this crazy idea to write a similar Bethyl story, although it's mostly Beth and Daryl separately. But I'll let you know when that changes.**

 **Fair warning:**

 **This is a very dark fic, so if you have a problem with that, turn back now.**

 **There is some mentions of rape, and possible flashbacks. I figure in this world they live in, these are the type of people you'd encounter.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy, regardless!**

* * *

 _"I'm not gonna leave you!" She screamed, as walkers flooded the house, chasing after Daryl._

 _"Get your shit and go out a window, I'll meet ya up the road!" He yelled, disappearing into the basement, a horde of walkers stumbling after him._

Beth opened her eyes and was greeted with darkness, again. She was still tied to the wall, her feet bound by wire ties, digging into her flesh. She was naked and freezing, as the room was floor to ceiling concrete. She wasn't sure how long she's been gone, but it felt like it'd been days. And in those days, she was only fed twice, and it was usually scraps and leftovers. Nothing ever appealing.

They touched her in ways she was frightened of, only to tease her and make her wish she could crawl out of her body. They'd eventually leave her alone, but if she begged like they wanted her too. She felt safer in the dark, alone with nothing but her thoughts. They usually ran back to Daryl anyway, and how he'd looked at her that night, before her kidnapping, so content with wanting a life with her, so happy to just be eating pigs feet in her presence.

She sniffled. But, it wasn't that she was crying, she stopped herself before she could get to that point, but it was anger, hatred for these men who took her, who hit her...who touched her.

Her ankles and wrists hurt of something awful. Every time she tried to wiggle out of her restraints, the ropes would rub her wrists raw until there was blood. She couldn't really move her ankles too much, because the same thing would happen. Her head hurt just about as much as the rest of her body. Partially due to lack of food, and partially due to the injury she sustained during her kidnapping; A gash across her cheek and a large lump on her head.

She was checked by a member who had medical background, who wasn't anything like the others. He was comforting and gentle, he smiled at her and didn't try to hurt her. He just did his job, told her he'd be back in a few days then left. She cried then. Not just because of the pain or her situation, but because there was still good people in this world after all.

But that was the only time she cried. She didn't cry anymore, not for anything. Not when the big fat man who brought her scraps, touched her between her legs. Not when the other man, the leader said mean degrading things to her. Not when her head hurt, not when she messed all over herself and definitely not when she couldn't sleep. She wouldn't cry anymore, because she was stronger than that, stronger than who she used to be.

The metal door screeched open, letting in blinding light. The same big fat man walked in, carrying a plastic bowl and a bottle of water. Her stomach rumbled in response.

"Feedin' time, Kitten!" He smirked and he knelt down, inches from her face.

"I'm..."She swallowed, her throat painfully dry."I'm n-not hungry."

He chuckled and plucked a piece of meat out of the bowl, he dangled it above her, but just out of reach; taunting her. She stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at him or the piece of meat.

"Gotta work for it."

"I don't want it!" She snapped.

The fat man backhanded her across the face."Ya want me ta do what I did yesterday? I think ya want it, ya want my fingers inside of ya?"

The memory flashed before Beth's eyes and she cringed. No she didn't want it to happen again, didn't want his slimy hands touching her in ways she never even touched herself.

"Well?" He barked.

"No!" She choked out, realizing just how close she was to tears."I-ll eat."

Without warning, he shoved the piece of meat in her mouth and she cringed at the burnt taste on her tongue. Daryl never burnt the meat he cooked, not even the mud snake they shared in the woods. Though she had never eaten mud snake before to know what it was supposed to taste like, it sure as hell was better than the burnt, crispy and all too chewy piece of meat in her mouth.

"Want some water, Kitten?"

She glanced over as he twisted off the cap, he didn't wait for a response, before lifting the bottle to her mouth. She coughed as water gushed everywhere, up her nose, down her throat and chest and into her lap, none of it actually really going into her mouth. The fat man chuckled.

"Damn..bet that water feels nice, huh?"

Beth ignored him, she just focused on trying to breathe again, after nearly being drowned.

"Doc should be in ta check yer head out. Try not ta make a scene like last time." He touched her chin with his pointer finger, then slowly rose to his feet.

Beth inhaled sharply as her lungs finally expanded, she coughed repeatedly and laid her head back against the wall; panting. Tears burned her eyes and threatened to fall, but she couldn't cry, not now. She had come so far.

 _Faith, it wouldn't kill ya to have some._

She told herself this with the confidence that she'd get out of this hell on her own, no matter how, she would get out and prove to herself that she was strong all along. She had to.

* * *

She must've fallen asleep, because she was waking up to the metal door opening, her vision was blurry as she woke up. She blinked a few times until her eyes finally adjusted. She heard some fumbling and a strike of a match, the lantern glowed to life and was set down by her leg. She glanced up and saw Milton, the man who helped her just days ago, adjusting his glasses, kneeling awkwardly beside her.

He didn't say anything really, just simply went to work checking the stitches on her cheek. She wished he had come at a different time, because she really had to use the bathroom and didn't want to go in front of him. But before she knew it, she was and it was running down the inside of her leg and pooling under her. She blushed profusely as she looked ahead, still relieving herself, hoping that he didn't notice.

"It looks to be healing. It'll most likely scar."

She nodded and looked down at her lap."Thank you."

He heaved a long sigh."They're leaving tomorrow...for a run. I-I'll try to get you out then, I can't in good faith see them keeping you like this."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide with excitement."Really!?"

"Shh!" He quickly glanced to the metal door."They're outside listening."

She bit her lip."Oh."

He closed the bag that was filled with medical supplies and slowly stood up. Beth's heart began to thud against her chest, knowing that he was leaving her again. He walked over to the table and picked up the lantern, carrying it with him to the metal door. She bit her lip and bowed her head.

The door screeched open, letting in a ray of light. A man reached in and quite literally pulled him out, letting the door slam shut behind him, plunging the cell back into darkness. Beth swallowed thickly and laid her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes trying to lull herself to sleep. She needed it after all, as she hadn't been getting much, if any at all. She'd been wide awake and on guard - waiting. Waiting for every time that door opened, praying it was only Milton or hell, even the fat man with her food. She could deal with him. So far, it _was_ only fat man, Milton and their leader.

And for this, she was thankful.

* * *

The next day, she supposed, was the same as any other. She woke to darkness, messed herself, and waited. The door opened sometime during the day, and she grew excited thinking it was Milton coming to free her, but it was only the fat man carrying a bowl and bottle of water. She frowned and turned her head towards the wall.

"How'd ya sleep, Kitten?" He bent down in front of her.

She swallowed."I have to pee."

He chuckled."Then go."

A lump formed in her throat, as her plan was discarded like a dirty rag. She didn't really have to go, it was just a ploy to get out to a bathroom and find a way out. She felt the warm liquid dribble down her thighs, and she wasn't even bothered by it anymore. But fat man seemed aroused by it though, because his hand lingered around her thigh, inching closer to her core. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that he didn't actually touch her.

"You been pissin' a lot, haven't ya?"

His voice sent a shiver up her spine. It was so disgusting, so low and so sloppy. He snickered and untwisted the cap to the water bottle, he tipped it to her mouth and watched as the water dribbled down her neck and chest and down her belly to her core, soaking her. She shivered from the contact.

"Got some meat for ya. Hope yer hungry, Kitten." He pulled a piece out and shoved it into her mouth.

She chewed slowly, trying hard not to grimace at the chewy piece of fatty meat. It was testing her gag reflex and she almost gagged, almost threw up in her mouth, but forced herself to breathe through it. After chewing a few times, she finally swallowed. Fat man lifted the bottle to her mouth, tipped it and actually poured the water into her mouth, some dribbled out and down her neck, but she actually drank something for once and that's all that mattered to her.

"Better?"

She nodded and cleared her throat. He smirked and patted her thigh, before standing up and shuffling over to the door.

"I'll be back later." He said over his shoulder, panting heavily."Got some business ta finish with ya."

Her heart sank. When the door slammed shut, she struggled against her restraints, before crying out in pain. It was no use, there was no way she was getting out. She had hope that Milton was working up a plan, but, she wasn't sure if he could. He said not to get her hopes up, but she had to admit she was still a little hopeful. That was always her downfall.

"Please God." She whispered." _Please."_

* * *

She was awoken by the metal door screeching open again, her whole body froze to the sticky floor beneath her. She was sure it was fat man coming to claim her, she was sure she'd become the next victim. It wasn't until the lantern lit up the room that she saw who it was.

Milton.

"Well?" She asked eagerly.

"They left. We don't have much time." He rushed over and knelt down beside her, taking a hold of her wrist and cutting the rope with a knife.

She could feel the restraints getting loose on her skin, tears brimmed her already puffy eyes. She was so close to freedom, so close she could actually taste it. Finally the rope snapped and her arm fell limp to the ground, feeling weak and numb. He moved around her and began working on her other arm, she shifted so she could watch. The knife sawed through the rope at top speed, and before she knew it her left arm was freed too. She cried out when it slapped on the ground, it too was weak and numb. He immediately went to work on the wire ties wrapped tightly around her ankles, sawing them carefully, as to not slice her skin.

Beth rubbed her arms up and down, trying to create some friction against them, hoping to get the blood pumping. She was so cold she begun to shiver. Finally after a few minutes, the wire tie snapped and she was free. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take, she slowly reached up and weakly took his hand. He gently pulled her up off the floor and her legs wobbled, nearly buckling. He steadied her, both hands on her biceps.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't. Just get out. They'll know it was me and I'll be killed." He hurried over to the door, helping Beth along beside him.

"What?"

He handed her the knife."There is a room near the exit, it has your clothes and shoes. Keep the knife."

He slowly opened the door and peered out, before stepping into the bright hallway. His eyes immediately averting to the ground as Beth stepped out behind him, she folded her arms over herself, as a makeshift way to cover her breasts. She looked up and down the hallway, realizing it was some sort of building, like a factory or warehouse of some sorts.

"The exit is down that way. Please, just hurry." He begged.

Beth nodded and kissed his cheek."Thank you for being so nice to me."

She stumbled down the hallway, picking up speed, doors to rooms flying by her. She ducked in a few hoping to find her clothes, but, they were all empty rooms, or filled with empty boxes and crates. She could feel the panic arise in her, thinking about not having any clothes. But at this moment, she didn't care, and she didn't really have much time. She pushed through the door that had an exit sign above it.

Again, she was plunged into darkness, only the faint glow of the hallway through the small window. It was a stairwell she figured, when she almost fell down. She gripped the railing as she climbed down a few stairs, before stopping on the landing. She used her foot to explore, making sure there wasn't anything hiding in the dark. But there was nothing she could tell of. She continued down another set of stairs, then another, and then another.

Finally, a glowing faint of light, reading exit above a door, stared her in the face. She swallowed hard as she rushed to it, creaking the door open, only to see the building butting up against the woods. That's why he pointed her in this direction, he knew this was the only way she could get out alive. Tears streamed down her face, as she exited the building.

It was day time out, sky baby blue, with big fluffy white clouds stretching as far as the eye could see. She stared up at the sky for a minute, before snarls and growls caught her attention. Her head snapped to the right of her and she saw two walkers shuffling towards her, jaws snapping open at the sight of a fresh meal. She gripped the knife in her hand, contemplating on what to do. But the closer they got, the more nervous she got.

She inhaled sharply and quickly disappeared into the woods.

* * *

She had run and run for about an hour, dodging a few walkers and killing a few. She was covered in blood, sweat and piss, and desperately needed a bath more than anything, at least to scrub off the scent of disgust. She didn't even care that she was unkempt, she just wanted to rid herself of the stench.

When she finally slowed down to a walk, her whole body ached, but her legs hurt the most, a deep throb that radiated up through her hips and lower back. She looked around and realized she was in the middle of the woods, probably far enough away from her captors. At least she hoped. She slumped against a tree and brought her legs up to her chin, a strangled sob escaped her lips when she realized that she was out of there, that she was even alive. She wiped angrily at her eyes, mad at herself for crying when she promised herself she wouldn't. But she guessed it was a happy cry, a cry of relief, not a cry of sadness or fear. She guessed that was okay.

After having a moment, she slowly stood to her wobbly feet and started walking, trying her hardest not to step on anything sharp. Suddenly, a twig snapped to her left, she gasped and spun around, another twig snapped to her right and she spun around. She was half expecting to see fat man and others, but she was relieved to see two squirrels chasing each other, and a bird pecking for worms.

Her heart was raging inside of her at this point, much like a summer thunderstorm in the deep south. She continued walking on anyhow, picking up her pace a little, trying to put as much distance between her and her captors as possible. She was becoming paranoid as she stuck around, thinking the worst with every sound she heard.

Without thinking much, she forced herself to start running again, her feet sloshing through leaves and branches, dirt patches and mud. She couldn't stick around anywhere near the vicinity, they'd be out searching for her soon enough. And she couldn't think of her punishment if she was found.

* * *

A little while later, the sun was shining high and bright in the sky, it was around noon she noted. Her Daddy was always adamant on her and Maggie knowing how to tell time without an actual clock, and it wasn't that hard now that they didn't have any clocks to go by.

She had finally come to a clearing in the woods, a creek was running zig zagged through a line of trees. It probably wasn't the safest thing to do, considering diseases and such, but this was probably the only chance she'd get.

She stepped into the creek and nearly yelped at the cold water, she inhaled a sharp breath, as she slowly sat in the water. She swooshed the water around her, washing off the filth that collected on her skin over the past few days. Though the water was ice cold, it still felt heavenly on her skin, especially her wrists and ankles.

When she was satisfied she slowly stood up, dripping wet and freezing. She had to stay moving in order to keep warm. She picked up the knife off the ground, and began walking along the creek line, teeth chattering and body shivering. She'd get warm eventually, she just had to keep moving. Still, she wished she had a shirt or jacket to cover herself, at least to keep her somewhat warm. But at this point, she wasn't even worried about being exposed, it was just the walkers and herself. She wouldn't even be bothered if another group came by and saw her naked, she was just glad to be out of that hell hole.

Though, the idea of another group made her nervous, she quickly flushed that thought from her mind, hoping she wouldn't run into another group or the people that held her captive. She may have been grateful for getting out, both to herself and Milton, but she wasn't stupid enough to start thinking she could handle herself against people. Walkers, yes. People, no. People were the real threat these days, and she was proof enough of what they can do.

* * *

 **Thank God she got out! I was actually getting frustrated writing it myself. And thank God for Milton.**

 **I'm so glad to be back, guys! :)**

 **Anyhoozle, reviews are very much appreciated. I'm kinda nervous for how people will react to this, because it is such a dark story. But there's a light at the end of the tunnel!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she!?" Seth demanded.

Milton swallowed as he looked around at everyone, their faces blank and void of any emotions. He knew he was in deep. He couldn't lie not even for his life, that's why he never played poker. But this was unlike any poker game, this was a game of life or death.

"She was under the care of you, and _you_ couldn't even keep an eye on her!" He slammed his hand down on the metal table.

Rachel held her hand up."I was on watch, but I swear didn't see anyone sneak out!"

"Well then I guess you weren't doing your job after all, Rachel."

"Who was in there last?" Joe intervened."Cause we should really be interrogating them."

"Fat man was in with her last." Lance spoke up.

Seth shook his head."Couldn't be him, I saw him, he was on the fence killing biters."

"It had to be. He was always in there with her." Rachel said, stating the obvious.

Seth paced back and forth in the office, fists clenched, knuckles turning white. Milton wasn't exactly sure why he was so angry, the girl really had no purpose here, just another soul they could torture. He'd seen so many girls tragically come and tragically go, some never even making it a day, and some lasting months. These people were only doing this for their pleasure.

"Alright, alright.." He held up his hand."She's not wearing any clothes, and it's cold out, she's likely to freeze before morning. She's probably in one of those hunting cabins around here. So, I want a search party organized, and I don't want anyone coming back empty handed."

Everyone nodded and turned to leave, when Seth beckoned Milton over to his desk. He swallowed hard and he shuffled over, barely able to feel his limbs. He motioned for him to take a seat, and he did so without hesitation, fearing his legs would soon buckle.

"You've been caring for her, correct?"

"Y-Yes." He stuttered.

Seth nodded."Did she have any way of breaking free?"

He shook his head."No."

"It couldn't of been Dave, he's been hemming and hawing about wanting her, why would he up and let her go?"

"M-Maybe it wasn't him, Sir." He mumbled.

Seth's forehead creased."What're you trying to say?"

He quickly cleared his throat."Maybe someone else helped her."

"It's possible." He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up."We'll just have to wait and see who speaks up..You're free to go now." He waved him off.

Milton stood to his feet and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. He exhaled a shaky breath, praying that Beth got far away from the area. If they found her now they'll torture her then kill her. But that was the plan all along, to torture her and then finally end her miserable existence, by throwing her into a pit of walkers out back. He'd seen it happen multiple times, too many times to count. The only reason he was staying was so he could help the girls when he could, and sometimes helping them break free from this place. Unfortunately, Beth was the only one he was able to help.

* * *

Beth awoke from her partial slumber under a makeshift tent someone made. They managed to dig a deep enough hole in the ground, then covered the tent using twigs, branches and patches of grass. It looked like a cave, and was able to keep her dry and somewhat warm, like one would, as the night was assaulted with storms. Anything was better than being in that cell, even if she was covered in dirt and probably getting eaten by bugs.

When day broke and she emerged, the ground was wet and soggy, her fingers nearly sinking into the mud. She checked over her body, making sure she wasn't bitten and that nothing was hiding, before moving through the woods. The mud squished under her feet, making various squishing sounds, creating unusual music.

The woods quickly began thinning out into an empty field, and this scared her most, because she was out in the open and anyone could see her. She opted on staying close to the tree line, just in case she had to hurry back in. She hugged herself as the cool morning air lingered.

Another thing she hated most, aside from her situation, was the damn cold. If it weren't so cold and damp, she'd be okay with being naked. Hell, there were many times in the dead of summer, she wished she could walk around naked. But she only gathered enough courage to sleep naked at the prison, because at least she was in the privacy of her own cell under her own sheets.

Her teeth chattered, body shaking, as she drug her feet through the grass. She was sure her feet were cut up and blistered, and they probably were, but she couldn't feel them they were so numb. Her stomach rumbled and she groaned to herself. She was starving and needed something to eat.

Up ahead there was a clearing off to the right, most likely a gas station, as a clothing store would be closer to town. She forced herself to jog, despite her body protesting the movements. She rounded the corner and was startled to see a small gaggle of walkers roaming the parking lot. She quickly ducked behind a large dumpster, held her knife and carefully moved to the edge.

She watched as the walkers moved silently around, with no place in mind, nothing to chase after. She moved around the dumpster and found a couple of empty soup cans, she stood up and tossed one into the road. The walkers turned towards the noise and shuffled over to it, Beth crept around the three dumpsters and waited until the last walker was out of sight, before dashing across the parking lot to the back of the store.

Once behind it, she keeled over, hands on her knees panting heavily. Her lungs burned and her stomach ached. But, she forced herself to stand up. She slowly walked over to the back door and peered inside. It seemed empty, but she couldn't be sure. She pulled the handle but it was jammed, wedged with a broom stick from the inside. She huffed and started looking around, when she found a ladder on the side of the building.

She rushed over and grabbed ahold of it, expecting it to come crashing down like most did, but it didn't. Beth jumped up and down trying to grab ahold of a bar, but couldn't reach. She pulled an empty crate over and stood on top, grabbed ahold of the ladder and pulled herself up, hooking her feet on to the cold metal. She began to climb until she reached the top. She quickly took a seat, once she was over the wall and tilted her head back, letting her eyes slide shut as she rested.

 _His fingers inched closer to her mound, sliding through her thick blonde curls, brushing over her clit making her hips involuntarily buck. She'd never been touched like this before, hell, she never even touched herself like this. She was always too scared to. Scared that someone might walk in on her or hear her, so she opted out, never feeling the pleasure that Maggie always talked about._

 _His thumb suddenly pressed down on her clit and she yelped._

 _"That feels good, huh, Kitten?" He growled in her ear._

 _She inhaled sharply and exhaled deeply, trying her hardest to go to a different place. On the farm, in the pond, at the beach. Any place but here. Suddenly, h_ _is thick finger slipped past her lips, and pushed inside of her. She bit her bottom lip until the point of blood._

Beth's eyes snapped open and she looked around, half expecting to see nothing but darkness. But she was still on the roof of the gas station, still sitting in the same spot as earlier. She must've dozed off for a bit, but was still very much tired. She yawned and stretched, slowly peering over the wall her back was against. There were walkers roaming beneath her now, clearly unaware that there was a fresh meal not too far away.

Figuring it would be safer to stay above ground, she stood up and walked around on the roof; exploring. She wasn't sure what it was she was looking for, but she was sure it'd jump out at her when she least expected it.

She walked over to the wall at the front of the store, and gasped as walkers peppered the parking lot beneath her, some even spilling out from the woods across the street. She swallowed a lump in her throat, as she thought about her escape plan. Needless to say, it'd be a lot harder than she initially planned.

Deciding to clear her mind a little, she walked around the roof, looking for things that would come in handy. She managed to find an empty beer bottle and a half empty one, she took a swig and recoiled at the sour taste. If beer always tasted this badly, she wasn't sure why anyone would drink it. If she didn't need to hydrate, she wouldn't of even considered drinking it.

She continued on her search, finding a bucket, a bungee cord and a lighter. She walked over to where the ladder was and sat down against the wall, laying out her newfound items in front of her. She took a sip of the beer and grimaced, then grabbed the lighter and flicked it, making sure it worked.

Of course it flicked a few times before igniting, nearly disappointing her. She would eventually need it, because rubbing sticks together didn't work, nor did using reflectors and the sun.

She sipped the beer, taking longer swigs each time, hoping to get hydrated. She looked up at the sky, strumming her fingers on the bottle, watching as the clouds rolled quickly across the sky - creating a ton of shapes. She spotted a bird, a face and a flower.

Suddenly, the sound of squeaky brakes alerted her, snapping her out of her daze, and the walkers down below, as well. She ducked down on her belly, listening for any voices. Her heart was thudding against her chest, her stomach in knots. _Could it be?_

She had to know.

She crept along the half wall until she was in the front of the store again, she cautiously peered over the wall and saw a black pickup truck and two men stepping out. They didn't look familiar, but then again, she only saw two men the entire time she was there. These men didn't look friendly at all, and she wasn't about to risk being caught by another group or the same people that had her before.

She sat down against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chin, listening as the men took out the walkers, clutching her knife in her hand. She was scared shitless. Was everything she fought so hard for about to be taken from her? Like hell. She would fight if need be, show them and herself, that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I ain't seen anyone, dip-shit!" A man yelled.

"Shut up! Biters will hear us!" Another man hissed.

"They can suck my dick!"

Beth closed her eyes, listening to the back and forth banter between both men, wondering _if_ and when they'd leave. She really wanted to check out this store, and maybe find something to eat, as her stomach grumbled relentlessly.

And as if her prayers had been answered, the truck suddenly roared to life, startling Beth half to death. Two doors slammed shut and the truck was backing up out of the parking lot, then squealing out of the parking lot. She panted and crawled over to the ladder, grabbed her lighter and began climbing down.

Just before she could jump, a slimy hand grabbed ahold of her ankle, she lost her footing and slid down the ladder, collapsing on the ground. The air left her body as soon as she collided with the ground, her head smacking the concrete.

Her vision instantly blurred, and everything was suddenly muffled. She reached for her knife as a walker stumbled towards her. She waited because she couldn't get up, she was too dizzy to even try. The walker tripped over her leg, and fell on top of her, jaws snapping open and close. She reached out and pressed her hand into it's throat, gritting her teeth as her knuckles sunk into the rotting flesh. It took everything she had, but she raised her knife and plunged it into the side of it's head.

The walker went limp and she was grateful. She stayed under the walker for a while, trying to regain her strength, while watching others roam around her unaware that she was even there. But she couldn't stay here all day, it was disgusting and unsanitary, and completely and utterly dangerous.

When it was clear, she gritted her teeth and she shoved the walker off her. She was covered in so much blood and rotting flesh, she gagged, heaved and puked up what little contents she had her stomach.

She walked around the store and was spotted by a walker, she sucked in a breath, but remained calm. The walker sniffed the air as it walked by her; her heart sinking into her stomach. Another walker by her, brushing shoulders. She swallowed thickly as she moved to the door. It had to be unlocked since the men were just inside.

And just as she suspected, it was unlocked. She opened the door and quickly slipped in. The other walkers didn't even notice. She shivered and turned around, surveying the area. It looked to be a mom and pop store, which meant there'd most likely be nothing to wear. She folded her arms and walked to a rack holding some water bottles, she walked behind the counter and found a thing of paper towels. She walked to the back where the bathrooms were, and pushed open the first door on her left.

She was in the dark again, only faint light coming in from the window high above the stalls. She untwisted a bottle and poured the entire thing on a wad of paper towels, she began washing herself, taking her time but also trying to be quick. Who knew when those men would be back, and she didn't want to be around when and if they did.

* * *

When Beth was finally clean, she walked out of the bathroom and started searching the store. She walked into an office near the bathroom, and was faced with a dead walker sitting in the chair behind the desk. Her eyes spotted the heavy sweater it was wearing, and a pair of work boots sitting next to the desk. She gasped and hurried over, slipping her feet into the steel tips. They were much larger than her own feet, but she really couldn't complain at this point.

She walked over to the corpse and carefully maneuvered the sweater down his arms, so that she didn't break any bones - it still mattered to Beth, they were once living, breathing creatures like herself and she didn't want to disrespect him.

The sweater was like the work boots, too large. It came down mid-thigh, though, and was enough to keep her semi warm. But again, she couldn't complain. She started going through the desk and found a gun and some ammo. She smiled to herself as she loaded the .38 with the few bullets that were left.

"I'm sorry, Mr. I don't want to take your clothes or gun, but I need it for protection. I can't get by with just a knife." She placed the gun in her inside pocket and frowned."I hope you understand, and where ever you are, I hope you're at peace."

Beth zipped up the sweater and tied up the boots, having to wrap the laces around her ankles a couple of times. She grabbed an old satchel that was left behind the desk, and filled it with two bottles of water, a case of ammo and a bag of Doritos. Probably stale at this point, but better than anything else she had eaten.

She rushed out of the store, dodging walkers left and right, as she darted across the road into the woods where she felt her safest. She ran up the embankment without hesitation and stopped once at the top, looking down at the walkers as they stumbled back into the woods after her. She gripped her knife and started running again, pushing herself to the max. She knew she'd regret it, but she had to get away. She was still near ground zero, and they could still find her. But she was smarter than they thought, she knew how to survive.

* * *

 **And yes, Beth will do some tracking and hunting of her own soon :)**

 **There might be a little Daryl next chapter, also!**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! Y'all are amazing and I'm glad you enjoyed!**


End file.
